


His Queen

by StarlingChild4



Category: Sora wa Akai Kawa no Hotori | Red River
Genre: (I just think Rusafa deserved better okay???), Feels, Gen, Retrospective, Unrequited Love, originally posted on ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: She did not belong to him, but he very much belonged to her; mind, heart, and soul...Originally posted on ff.net on Jul. 3, 2020
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this ficlet over here because I'm slowly in the process of evening out my works on both fanfic sites.... Also if you happen to know this manga, enjoy!

From the moment he first laid eyes on her sweet face, his life was forfeit. 

He knew it, as surely as he knew the sun rose and set in the sky, that he would give his life for hers without hesitation. 

Yuri Ishtar, concubine to Prince-turned-King Kail Mursili, was the goddess of war to the people, and the goddess of love in his heart. She was an inspiration to all who knew her and the only woman in the world worthy to be loved. 

And though Rusafa longed for her, he was never tempted to take her for his own. He respected his king too much. He respected _her_ too much. 

The romance between King Kail and Princess Yuri was an incomparable love, the kind that the stars would immortalize after their deaths, and generations would sing about until the world turned to dust. He could never compete. He refused to even entertain the thought. 

One day, Yuri Ishtar would be his queen and Rusafa would serve her until his last breath. 

But there would also be no other woman in his life. He would not seek out the comfort of a woman’s embrace at brothels, in the vein of his fellow lonely soldiers. He would not seek out a docile wife who would understand his pain and still warm his bed and carry his children. 

He could never, ever dishonor a woman’s love and affection thus. And in his heart, he could never betray his feelings for Yuri Ishtar. 

When he was forced to drink that wretched black water, for one frightening moment, his body screamed for the opportunity to take Yuri into his arms. But even as the order was pronounced and his body moved on its own... he stared into her wide, terrified ebony eyes....

And found himself at her feet instead. 

Over and over, he groveled, knees on the dusty stone steps, kissing the tips of her toes, never once attempting to hurt her. 

He could never hurt his queen. 

And yes, she was his queen. There was no official title, no crown to be worn, but Yuri Ishtar was without a shadow of a doubt his one and true queen, whom he proudly served. 

And whom he gave his life so readily, so easily. There was nothing to regret, no reason to feel remorse, even being unable to watch her ascend to the throne. 

Because, he thought, as he faded away into eternal darkness, she was already a queen. 


End file.
